The Gathering of the Doctors
by Cynical Classicist
Summary: 1 year since The Day of the Doctor. Here is how the Doctors were gathered.
1. Shoreditch

Earth, London, Shoreditch, 1963, October 11

The Doctor walked back to Totter's Yard, thinking. He had been in London for the past four months and was getting worried. The TARDIS still didn't seem to be working, and he was wondering what to do with the Hand of Omega. If he took it with him it could fall into the wrong hands. He was considering leaving it in Shoreditch, but was wondering if he should leave such a dangerous weapon on Earth. If those primitive creatures got it, they risked destroying their whole star system. If they didn't, by the end of the century they could have formed an intersteller Empire. As he pushed open the gate he heard a footstep.

The Doctor was worried. He was sure there was someone there. As he looked around the yard he heard the door open and a voice say "Grandfather? What are you standing..."

"Susan get back inside!" said the Doctor. He had seen in the corner of the yard was another blue box, which had not been there two hours ago. It was of a different style to his own. But if it was taking a similar form the Doctor was sure it was a TARDIS. If it was a TARDIS the Time Lords had traced him here. He wondered what he would say. That he was bored? What if they asked him about the Hand of Omega? Most prominent in his thoughts were what would happen to Susan? The Doctor could say she was young, he had led her astray.

"What are you worrying about?" asked Susan, stepping out of the TARDIS.

"I mean get back inside!" shouted the Doctor, running to her as the door of the other TARDIS opened. Out stepped an old bearded man. He wore a leather jacket, leather waistcoat and bandolier. "Good afternoon. I'm looking for the Doctor!" he called politely.

"That is a name I go by" replied the Doctor as the old man stepped over. He remained on guard, ready in case of attack. "And who might you be sir?"

Susan suddenly laughed. "Don't you recognise him Grandfather?"

"Recognise... He seems like a Time Lord."

"I am."

"He's you!"

"Me? But..."

The man looked directly at the Doctor. His eyes seemed much older.

"You're breaking the first law of time!" said the Doctor.

"We were never one for rules" replied the Old Doctor.

"Well, I hope I never meet myself again!" said the angry Doctor."Well, until I'm you. When did I get such ridiculous fashion sense?"

"You might be in for an unpleasant shock" said the Other Doctor. "I am here to tell you that Gallifrey is threatened..."


	2. Telos

Telos

The Doctor, Jamie and Victoria strolled back to the TARDIS. "Like I say Jamie, should be the last we see of the Cybermen. Although they were around for some time before..."

The Doctor stopped abruptly as he saw a TARDIS next to his.

"What is it Doctor?" asked Jamie.

"Oh dear. It looks like we might be in a bit of trouble" said the Doctor.

"Is there something wrong with the TARDIS?" asked Victoria.

"Well, I don't think so" said the Doctor. "I think, maybe we should go back..."

The door burst open and out stepped a young man wearing a bow tie and purple coat. "Hello Doctor!" he said pleasantly.

"Who are you?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm you! In another... well, we'll say about eight centuries. Love the bow tie, bow ties are cool."

"Me?" The Doctor looked astonished. "Well, at least I retain some fashion sense. I couldn't bear to regenerate into someone with bad fashion sense."

"Wait till you meet Omega" smiled the Doctor.

"But, how can you be the Doctor?" asked Jamie, looking confused.

"Wait, if you can time travel... My father mentioned something like this in his experiments" said Victoria.

Jamie was looking even more confused. "But... Two Doctors... How?"

"Let me explain. Wait, there isn't time. Basically..." began the young-looking Doctor, running forward. "Have to do this quickly."

He head-butted the Second Doctor, and both Time Lords gave yells of pain, clutching their heads.

"River Song? Fancy pants? Zygons? Trenzalore?" cried the Second Doctor, rubbing his head. It cleared. "Oh! I see. But did you really need to..."

"It's fine! I forgive myself!" said the Eleventh Doctor.

He turned to his companions.

"Jamie, Victoria. I'm afraid I might have been a bit prompt in saying the Daleks were destroyed."

"They're not coming here are they!" said Victoria.

"Not that I know of" said the Second Doctor. "But... Well, we need to save my planet from them."


	3. UNIT

In his laboratory a man with white hair and a frilly shirt was working in his lab. The door opened. "Yes, I'll have tea today" said the Doctor.

"I'm not the tea-lady" said Jo.

The Doctor turned. "Ah Jo. I'm just working on the directional circuit for the TARDIS. We might be finally able to get to Metebelis Three."

There was suddenly a wheezing, groaning sound in the corner of the room.

"The TARDIS!" cried Jo, turning. But there was another TARDIS appearing in the corner of the room. Out stepped a slim, tall man in a long brown coat. "Hello there!" he said excitedly.

The Doctor looked over him dismissively. "You look ridiculous like that" he said. "Why have you come here? Do you need a report on Spiridon?"

"Is he a Time Lord?" asked Jo.

"Yes, he is..." The Doctor suddenly looked horrified.

"Oh No!"

"Oh Yes!" said the Time Lord excitedly.

"Is he... you?" asked Jo.

The door opened and in walked a man in military uniform.

"Doctor, I thought you'd left us..." He stopped as he saw the other man. "Who is this fellow? Not another Doctor?"

"Yes! Tenth... well, Eleventh face... well, could say Twelfth regeneration!"

"I'm ashamed to say... wait. 12th regeneration?"

"Yes, kept my good looks" smiled the Doctor.

"How? You didn't do that off-shooting that Hurgoxin the Vain..." The Tenth Doctor looked sheepish. "You did." The Doctor groaned.

"What are you on about?" asked Jo.

"Yes, I'd quite like to know as well" said the Brigadier.

"It seems sandshoes here decided to cut off his leg after drinking too much..."

"Hey! I lost my hand in a fight with a Sycorax! 2006, Christmas Day! Shouldn't have said that. Shouldn't have gone up against me! I'm the Oncoming Storm, Last of the Time Lords, or won't be if we work this out."

"When did I turn into this babbling drunk fool!" said the Third Doctor.

"Still hundreds of years away."

"Only hundreds? Did someone keep killing me till they found the most embarrassing form..."

"Now stop it Doctors!" said the Brigadier. "What is all this about? Are your people threatened again?"

"Me and some others, well, me, are gathering all the Doctors. We're going to save Gallifrey!"

"The Time Lords are threatened! What from? Omega? The Vampires? The Queens of the Dead Constellation?"

"No! The Daleks!"

"The Daleks?" cried Jo. "How bad are they now? Is the Master helping them?"

"No, the Master is..." The Doctor looked upset. "Gone. But enough about that! Time we were going!"

"Very well. Jo, stay here" said the Doctor.

"No Doctor. I'm coming with you" said Jo.

"I think I should come along as well" said the Brigadier. "Particularly as you seem so intent on squabbling, like last time."

"We didn't get on much better when 10 of us were on the Eye of Orion" said the Doctor, thinking back to several years ago. He smiled again. "But come along Brig! The more the merrier!"


End file.
